1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oxygen delivery systems and more specifically, is concerned with an oxygen and inhalation medication therapy system.
2. Prior Art
Oxygen delivery systems have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,884,131, dated Feb. 27, 2001, Vann, et al. disclosed an apparatus and method for supplemental oxygen administration to a patient that provides enhanced efficiency of oxygen use due to the administration of an oxygen bolus at the beginning of each inhalation by a patient. The supplemental oxygen delivery device utilizes first and second one-way valves corresponding to air inspiration and air expiration ports, respectively, and that are positioned in an air pathway so that air inspiration opens the first one-way valve to permit air flow through the air inspiration port and air expiration closes the first one-way valve and opens the second one-way valve to permit air expiration through the air expiration port. An oxygen supply source is connected to the device so as to provide an air bolus in the air pathway upstream and in front of the first one-way valve so as to provide a burst of oxygen during the first part of inhalation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,258, dated Dec. 5, 2000, Voege disclosed an oxygen delivery system, which provides supplemental oxygen on demand from an oxygen source to a patient via an oxygen mask. The system includes a regulator having an inlet and an outlet. The release pin is disposed in the regulator for operation. The release pin maintains the regulator in a closed position so that the regulator prevents the flow of oxygen from the oxygen source. Upon removal of the release pin, the regulator assumes an open position so that it permits the flow of oxygen from the oxygen source, through the regulator and to the patient. The system is rechargeable and can be carried on the person or stored at home for emergency use.
While these oxygen delivery systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they are not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.